Anything BUT Regular(Reuploaded)
by The Princess of the Mist
Summary: It's clear to anyone with eyeballs that something is DEFINTELY wrong with our dear friend Mordecai. At first, he's sure it's nothing but after a talk with Skips Mordecai begins to fear what goes on during those moments while he blanks and when a certain red bird ,bet you cant guess who, enters the picture, Mordecai's sure he wont make it out sane.


Mordecai felt the pain the moment he woke up, thinking so THAT'S what a sugar crash feels like. It started in his feet and racked its way up his spine. Groaning, he attempted to sit up but only managed to fall back down, out of breath. Beside him, Rigby was just waking up when his eyes laid upon his roommate. He smiled and brought his hand to his mouth to keep himself from laughing, clearly enjoying his friend's struggle. He wanted to see how long this would last and eventually gave away his presence by bursting out laughing. The sound instantly gave Mordecai a headache and he brought his wing to his head. Then he turned to his roommate and scowled. This action made him wince and he began to breathe heavily.

"Dude what are you doing" Rigby asked, still laughing. "I haven't seen someone struggle that hard to get up since Muscle Man woke up after that hot dog eating contest."

"Not now, dude" Mordecai complained. "I'm not in the mood." He turned his back to Rigby, worsening his headache, and put his pillow over his head.

"Well" Rigby replied, hopping off of his trampoline and stretching a little bit. "Benson said he has an announcement for us today on how to operate the new lawn mower and if we're even a second late, we're fired."

"And he's says that to us how many times a DAY? Just tell him I overslept."

"Come on dude. If you're not there, who will be there to wake me up whenever Benson walks by me? I can't sleep with my eyes open you know?"

"Then how about you actually try and listen to what he's saying? Stop being lazy and do what you're told for once."

"Where's this 'tude coming from? You sound like Benson" he said in an exaggerated way.

"No I do not" Mordecai said, turning to his friend, shooting daggers at him.

"Uh yeah you do. And how can you call me lazy? Just a minute ago, you were struggling to get out of bed! And you still haven't got out yet."

"Just tell Benson I'm tired or I'll tell Eiline you think she's hot without her glasses."

"STOP TALKING! I only said that so we wouldn't be killed by your crazy crush!"

"Then how are we here right now if you were lying?" This whole conversation was giving him a headache and Mordecai tried desperately to tune out Rigby's irritating voice. Luckily him , for the raccoon left the room then. He was mumbling about illegal bribery but Mordecai smiled to himself. Now he could finally get some sleep. But something deep inside him told him that sleep wouldn't be enough to get rid of the pain.

. . .

"Alright" Benson said in front of the house with a clipboard. "Muscle Man is here."

"You know who else is here" he said, grinning. "My-"

"Hi Fives" he interrupted.

"Here" he replied ghostly.

"Pops?"

"Oh, over here!"

"Skips?"

"Mmm."

"Thomas?"

"Here."

"Mordecai and Rigby?"

"Here" Rigby said as though he really didn't want to be there. Benson looked up from his clipboard, only hearing one voice. He glanced at Rigby's side and saw a certain blue jay, or whatever the heck he was, was missing. He glanced the other way and saw he was nowhere to be found. Hm, he thought. It wasn't like Mordecai to be late or miss a meeting. Unless Rigby had something to do with it but he could clearly see the lazy raccoon was there.

"Where's Mordecai" he asked. The other employees turned to the raccoon and saw Mordecai was missing.

"Is he ill" Pops asked.

"Did he fall in a wormhole" Skips asked.

"Is he bummed out about not having a lady" Muscle Man asked.

"Did he go out of town" Thomas asked.

"Is he looking for a new job" Benson asked, the words HE'S FIRED written across his forehead.

"Is he dead" Hi Five Ghost asked. Everyone turned to him, pale. He just shrugged and said "it could happen to anyone."

"Nah" Rigby said. "he's just being a lazy bum and acting weird."

"Weird" Benson asked.

"He woke up and couldn't even get out of bed. He looked just like you Muscle Man." Muscle Man instantly tried to run to the raccoon but was held back by HFG.

"Hm. Are you sure he's not sick" Benson asked, concerned for his employee and irritated at the same time.

"Doubt it."

"Skips" Benson said, turning to the white yeti. "Go upstairs and get that slacker out of bed or he's fired. I will not repeat what job he has to do today."

"Alright" he said, skipping up the stairs.

"Maybe he is sick" Muscle Man said.

"I told you guys he's just being lazy" Rigby moaned.

"That I agree with" Benson said, as Skips entered the house.

"Or he's dead" Hi Fives said again. Everyone turned to him but he shrugged and started whistling suspiciously.

. . .

Mordecai was in a dark room. No, he thought. Not really a room. A really long hallway, or an endless void. As he began walking, he noticed that it stretched out further with every step he took. He soon found himself running. Was he running from something? Or was he running to something? Mordecai's own question was answered when he heard a strange growl from behind him. He tried turning around but something told him to keep running, that he didn't want to see what was behind him. But did he want to see what was in front of him? Mordecai did not know the answer to any of these questions. All he knew was that he had zero control of what his body was doing. It was as if it had developed a mind of its own. And even when he did attempt to turn around, Mordecai was met with a sharp pain in his lower abdomen. He ended up crying out in pain and fell to the ground. He breathed heavily and clutched tightly around his stomach, trying to soothe the pain. But soon his arms were pinned behind him and his head smacked against the cold hard ground. Mordecai, after shaking off the initial shock for a little while, turned his head around as far as it could go and stared up ahead of him. He couldn't believe what he was staring at. Mordecai was staring at… Mordecai. His eyes were glowing white but had a strange darkness within them. Where his teeth used to be were replaced by long and sharp fangs. Where there used to be blue, was now tainted with a dark blood reddish pink. The image was disgusting to Mordecai and he desperately tried to get away from his grasp. But instead, Mordecai tightened his grip on Mordecai and began shaking him and saying something that he could not hear. Somewhere, from a distance perhaps, he could hear someone saying something. It became clearer and louder each time they said it. The voice sounded familiar but Mordecai was too busy fighting for his life to register it: wake up. Wake up. Wake up. WAKE UP!

Sitting up with a start, Mordecai began to breathe heavily. He brought his hands to his eyes and sighed when he didn't feel anything weird happening to them. Then he realized there was a pair of hands on his shoulders. Looking up, Mordecai saw Skips in front of him with a bewildered and confused expression.

"Oh, hey Skips" he said. "What are you doing in here?"

Skips just stared at him as if he were missing a few screws. "Rigby said you were still in bed so I came up here to check on you. You looked like you were having a nightmare. Everything alright?"

"Nightmare?" Mordecai shuddered at the memory. "Oh that. Um, that was nothing."

"Didn't sound like nothing. You kept telling me to go away and you were screaming. "

"I was?"

"Yeah." Looking into Mordecai's eyes, which seemed darker for some reason, Skips put his hand to the bird's head. "Are you feeling alright?"

The touch made Mordecai wince but he nodded anyway. Skips saw his reaction though. Mordecai wasn't all that great of a liar.

"Are you having pains? Like unbearable?"

"Yeah kind of" he admitted, shyly. Why couldn't he just leave Mordecai alone where he could deal with his headaches in peace until he like died of a migraine or something? Yeah, Mordecai thought. That'd be nice.

"Mordecai?"

"Huh?"

"Were you listening to a word I said" the white ape sighed. Looking up, he added "what were you just thinking about."

"Nothing much. Just that I want to be left alone with my migraines."

"And you think that'll be better than getting some help?"

"I don't NEED any help. I'm perfectly fine." But no sooner had these words left his mouth had a series of pains racked his entire body. Mordecai clutched his stomach and moaned out in pain. The source of the pain was coming from here and he had to keep himself from actually crying right in front of Skips. Skips. Oh right, he was still here.

"Mordecai are you okay" he said, his brow furrowed in concern.

Another sharp pain shot up his back and ended in his head, feeling like someone slowly stabbing his brain multiple times. This time, he could barely keep the tears from overflowing. The pain was too great. Breathing heavily, he felt anger rising within him. "God dammit, Skips, do I look like I'm okay" he screeched.

Skips just stared at him with a shocked expression. He'd never seen the blue jay like this before. Then he saw the bird's expression soften. Mordecai brought his wing up to his head and sighed. "I'm sorry Skips. I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay, Mordecai" he said, struggling to keep his mind from running off with the theory he was forming in his head. "But I do think you should take it easy for the rest of the day."

Mordecai looked up slowly, trying not to stir up any more pain. "Really."

"Yeah."

"Gee, thanks." Then he looked seriously at the wise ape. "Wait is it that bad?"

"You want me to lie to you or tell you the truth?"

"Uh, lie."

"You're gonna be fine" he mumbled, sorrowfully.

"Oh." Mordecai felt tears threatening to flood his eyes again but he rubbed his eyes to keep to at bay. He sniffled a couple of times, making Skips gawk at him. He gained his composure back though and only gave off a simple "hm."

"What?" Mordecai asked, his voice cracking. Was he really crying?

"I think I know what's going on with you… but I don't like it."

Mordecai shot right out of bed. But this caused pain to course through his veins and he ended up on the floor, breathing heavily. "What… do you… mean" he panted as Skips pulled him off the floor with one arm.

"I don't want to freak you out" he said. "I don't even know if you really have what I think you have. But there's a good chance you do."

"Skips what are you talking about?"

"You may have a condition in which an evil is spreading within you, turning you evil from the inside out and locking you in your mind while this evil has corrupted you."

"WHAT?!"

"I told you I didn't want to tell you. And remember it's just a theory. You could just be having normal, regular pains and nightmares. What was this nightmare?"

"Would you believe me if I said I forgot" Mordecai asked.

"No."

"Fine. I was running down a hallway from something that looked like me only evil." "And a whole lot prettier" he added for some reason. Catching what he said, Mordecai said "why did I just say that?"

"It could be the evil's influence on you. Did you notice anything else?"

"Um…. Oh, I heard him saying something."

"Well, what was it" Skips said after three minutes passed of the blue jay staring strangely off into space.

"Well how the hell should I know" Mordecai said, very rudely and surprising Skips once again. "I was trying to get away from him and you wouldn't shut up so I couldn't exactly hear anything."

"I was there" he asked.

"I guess. You wouldn't stop saying wake up. It was irritating by the way. Shouldn't you know this stuff already? You're super old. I thought you were one of those Wise Dudes."

Narrowing his eyebrows, Skips said "just because you're being possessed by something evil doesn't mean you have to act like you're evil ."

Lying back down in bed, Mordecai took his head in his hands. "Sorry, dude. Can you help me out with this mess?"

Skips put his hand to his chin, nodding. " Yeah. I recommend staying in bed today."

"What about Benson?"

"I'll tell him you're sick, which is true… in a way." he said, walking out of the messy room.

"Skips, wait" Mordecai called as the wise white yeti was halfway out the door.

"Yeah?"

"Am I gonna be alright?"

He was silent for a moment before answering "I don't know" and leaving Mordecai with his thoughts.

. . .

Walking down the hallway, Skips wondered just how Mordecai could've caught Mirror Me. There weren't any Mirrors from the olden days. He was sure of that as he had destroyed the last of them all two hundred years prior. But based on what he had just heard and seen from his reaction, Skips knew that without a doubt, his friend was being possessed by one of the ancient Devil Worshipers. Why the Eternal Guardians of Life had even decided to seal away all of them behind cheap knock off mirrors, Skips never knew. But if one of them was back, then why Mordecai? Skips was sure that if they ever were to have returned, they'd come after him and Sampson (Techmo), them being the ones responsible for their end. Maybe there was something special about Mordecai. Although he'd always known Mordecai wasn't like most other mortals, Skips couldn't help but wonder if Mordecai had some kind of secret potential that even he didn't know about. Shaking his head, he scoffed. No one possessing that kind of power wouldn't be able to work at the same park as him without giving away some sign. He opened the door and sat down on the stairs. All of the other employees turned to look at him, namely Benson. Although his had more of a I'm-About-to-Fire-That-Slacker look.

"Well" he said, already taking out a pen, ready to file Mordecai as fired.

Skips debated whether or not he should tell them that their friend was slowly losing control of his mind, body, and soul to a Devil Worshiper. Pops would probably cry, Muscle Man and Hi Fives would run away screaming about the end of the world, Benson would probably fire him cause of some unknown rule that no victim of possessions would be allowed to work at the park, and Rigby was as unpredictable as a talking cow with blue spots riding a skateboard. Or they all could just take it as civilized people creations of the lord and try and find a solution to this…problem with their dear friend, Mordecai. He nodded to himself and went with option two.

"Do you guys want me to sum it all up or break it down for you" he asked the group. The group of people creations of the lord exchanged glances with one another. Was it really that bad that there was a long and short version of why Mordecai wasn't here at work today? Benson, however, was unfazed. As far as he was concerned, he was missing one employee which meant more work for some poor soul (he was already eyeballing Rigby, who had drifted off to sleep and was drooling on the steps) to have to complete his work.

"Give us the short one" he said. "I haven't got time to listen to his excuses. Some of us hope to get far in life."

"Alright" Skips said hesitantly. "Rigby you might wanna wake up for this."

"Ugg" he said, after being elbowed by Muscle Man. "I'm up, I'm up." Looking around, he added. "Where's Mordecai?"

"Rigby, it appears that his condition is far worse than we first thought. Skips will tell us now" Pops said.

Rigby turned to the old ape, eyes wide and ears listening.

"I fear that Mordecai is being possessed by a Devil Worshiper" he said, followed by a series of gasps. "His pain is being caused by the demon attempting to take full and complete control of him. I advise that we all try to keep him in a good mood in order to stay out of the demon's wrath. It is still early in the possession but it appears that the demon is already capable of making Mordecai say things he'd never say. You can go as business as usual but try not to provoke him."

"Is there anything we can do" Pops asked, already on the verge of tears.

"I…do not know. I have not dealt with them in a quite some time."

"So you're just gonna give up" Rigby shouted, jumping to his feet. "What type of crap is that?!"

"Rigby, I assure you that I will do all I can to help Mordecai. We call care for him."

The raccoon nodded, before sitting back down.

"So" Benson said, looking a bit shaken. "Should I give him the week off?"

"No. I told you, business as usual. We do not want him to think that we are fearing for our safety. That will only provoke him even further. But it would be best if you gave him simpler jobs than you usually would. And if he asks why you're doing this just tell him what you usually would."

Benson could picture it already. Mordecai would groan and ask why and he'd say "because you guys have been slacking off more than usual lately so do it or you're fired!" He nodded at the thought, smiling a little. "Alright."

"But you said he's in pain. Wont he be in pain for a while" Hi Fives asked.

"No. Normally the pain is only there for the first few days so he should be up and on his feet by midweek."

"And if he's not" Rigby asked, worriedly.

"Then the demon's sub consciousness would have been too much for his body to handle" Skips said softly. He didn't need to explain what that meant. They all knew what would happen to their friend if that were to have happened.

"So" Muscle Man asked. "It would be a bad idea to prank him right now?"

"Very. And don't do anything else that might upset him."

"Alright" Benson said, looking a bit pale. "I'm making it mandatory that at least one person is at Mordecai's side at every moment while he's in this…condition."

"What if he's taking a shower" Rigby asked.

"Or he's having surgery" Hi Fives asked.

"Or he's trying and failing to ask out Margaret" Muscle Man asked.

"Come on guys" Skips said. "You know what he meant. Not while he's in private. But just try to keep an eye on him or be at a close distance at all times."

"But what will happen if the Devil Worshipper takes control of him" Pops asked.

Everyone turned to Skips. Had they all been wondering the same?

"It all depends on the demon possessing him. We will have to wait to see just what kind of monster we're dealing with."

"And how long will that take" Tomas asked.

"About five or six days. Again, it depends on the demon."

"So just how long will Mordecai be possessed" Muscle Man asked.

"STILL depends on the demon. But from what I've seen, it could be about a month."

"Well then this is going to be a long month" Benson muttered.

. . .

Mordecai was in that room hallway again. It was still dark, but now it was as if there were a strange light to it. No, not even a light. Like a strange mist giving off an even stranger glow. A fog, almost. Mordecai peered out and tried to see just where he was. And then there was a gust of wind rushing past him. He looked around, fear in his eyes.

"Hello" he called out. "Is anyone there?"

"Yes" a voice answered after an agonizing ten seconds.

"C-could you please tell me where I am" Mordecai stuttered. Then he mentally scolded himself for leading himself to appear so weak. But this fear returned again when there was another gust of wind. He turned around, his fists balled.

"Oh there's no need for that, dear Mordecai" the voice said from somewhere.

"How do you know my name? And you still haven't told me where I am."

"I know a lot about you, dear Mordecai. After all." The source of the voice, a feminine looking version of Mordecai, revealed itself. "I am you."

Mordecai stumbled over his feet and ended up on the floor. She walked towards him, smiling an evil smile, and joined him on the floor. She began to trace her finger on his stomach, making the bird shudder. Her fingers were very cold but strangely warming. Mordecai let out a small whimper and attempted to scoot away from this mystery girl but she grabbed his hand and convinced him to stay.

"Maybe I should explain a little" she said, sheepishly.

"Yeah" Mordecai agree, flatly. "That'd be best."

"Well, I am a… new friend of yours. My name is Louise but I don't think that's the kind of information you wanted."

"Yeah. I just wanna know where am I" he asked for the third time.

"This is your mind."

"So why are you in my mind?"

"I have been sent here to…help."

"Help what?"

"It's all classified information and that's all I have been told to say."

"Are you the reason I'm being possessed" Mordecai asked. "Or are you the thing that's possessing me?"

Louise smiled and began to trace her finger on him once again. "Yes, my dear, but that's not important."

"So you're evil?"

"All classified."

"Why'd you say you were me?"

"Because in time, I will have full control of your body so I will be you."

"And you're possessing me because…"

"All classified" Louise said in sing song.

"You do realize I have strong willpower. It won't be easy to take over my body without a fight."

"That is true. My master warned me of that. But from what I've heard, it isn't all that hard to seduce you."

Mordecai's eyes widened at this. Seduce? What did this "Louise" have up her sleeve? She looked deep into his eyes, her eyes shining bright. Mordecai felt entranced by them and began to stroke her head. He soon found himself smiling. Then she pecked a small kiss on his cheek, sending his emotions wild. Louise's smile was wide now, almost bigger than the joker's smile. She looked insane but Mordecai didn't notice this. He just continued taking in her beauty.

"Now" she said her voice seductive. "What do you say you let me out of this place so I can have a look around?"

"Mm" was all he could manage before the strange fog began to swirl and Louise disappeared. And just where did she go…

Mordecai opened his eyes and looked around. He looked okay; he showed no signs of being in the previous pain he was in before and there was actually a smile on his face. There was only one problem. The one in control of that smile wasn't Mordecai.

"Oh, Mordecai, are you alright?" Louise turned to her right and saw Pops sitting beside her.

"I am well" she said, getting out of bed. She stretched her legs and found them quite stiff. Maybe it was because they'd been asleep for like forever. Then she smiled. I'm free at last.

"Mordecai, Skips says he thinks you should stay in bed until you are feeling better" Pops said, after seeing the blue jay walking on his own.

"Oh, but I am feeling better. In fact, I feel amazing. Almost as if I've been sleeping for AGES! I just want to go for a walk is all."

"Well if you're feeling better then you should be able to work."

Louise's face fell. Right. He did have a job.

"Right. And what work do I have today?"

"You and Rigby were assigned to clean out the gutters but-"

Louise perked up. "The gutters? Well you should've been said that! Later… guy."

Five minutes later ~

"Mordecai" Benson called out. "What are you doing? You're supposed to be in bed!"

Skips turned to where Benson was yelling and saw Mordecai on the roof of the house with a relieved looking Rigby. His mouth dropped. He wasn't due to be out of bed for a half a week!

"I feel alright, Benson. It was probably the stomach flu or something" Louise yelled back. She noticed Skips staring at her and narrowed her eyes at him before turning back around.

"No" Skips yelled. "It's much more than the stomach flu!" Then he saw just how focused "Mordecai" was in cleaning out the gutters. Almost as if he were looking for something…

"I'm fine" she yelled back. "Just cuz you're old doesn't mean you're right about everything. Now if you don't mind, I've got something to find."

"What" Benson and Skips asked, simultaneously.

Louise instantly caught her blunder and yelled back "I think I dropped my watch up here last time we had to clean these things out so while I'm cleaning it out, I'mma look for it."

"Uh, dude" Rigby interrupted. "You don't have a watch."

"I know. I dropped it up here. That's why I have to look for it, Ronnie" she said, continuing with her search.

"RONNIE" Rigby, Benson, and Skips exclaimed.

"What?"

"You called me Ronnie" Rigby said.

"So?"

"I'm Rigby!"

"I knew that" she muttered. "Now are you gonna help me out with these gutters or what? And if you see anything… weird let me know."

Back on the ground, Skips was in deep thought. No doubt about it that that wasn't Mordecai they were just talking to.

"You think it's the demon" Benson asked as they stared at what they knew wasn't their friend.

"Yeah. But it must be pretty powerful if it's already capable of taking control of him like that."

"This is bad. I don't want him working around the other employees when he's not really him" Benson said. "I'm really worried about him. I hope he comes out of this whole ordeal sane."

"I know. But if we give away any sign that we know it's not him, that demon could hurt everyone"

"Well" Benson said smiling. "Who says we have to let him know that we know?"

Before Skips could object, Benson turned around and yelled "HEY MORDECAI!"

Louise turned to Benson with a look that said she was very irritated. "WHAT" she yelled back

"Margaret just called and said she's moving back and wants to go out!"

A strange look fell on Louise's face. Her eyes suddenly softened and turned back to their usual soft black color. Mordecai, finally back in control of his actions, groaned and brought his hand to his head. He began to sway on his feet and ended up falling. Had Rigby not been there to keep him from completely falling, he probably would've ended up in the hospital. Benson and Skips saw this and instantly broke into a sprint. When they arrived on top of the house, Mordecai was stirring.

"Uh" he mumbled, sitting up and holding his head in agony. "What happened?"

Skips looked to Benson and Rigby. They both nodded simply and exited the roof, leaving the two alone.

"Why am I on the roof" he asked, looking around. Then his eyes widened and he said "Margaret wants to go out!?"

"No" Skips said, choosing his words carefully. "Benson just said that to get you to take control again."

"WHY WOULD HE DO THAT" he screeched. "DOESN'T HE KNOW I'M TRYING TO FORGET ABOUT HER!?"

"Mordecai, control yourself" Skips said, noticing something familiar about the energy Mordecai's giving off. "This isn't you Mordecai. This is the demon."

"Oh, shut up, Skips! You think you know everything but you don't! Just because you're super old and lost Mona does not mean that you know everything about anything!"

Skips took a step back, tears coming to his eyes. He slowly regained his composure though, remembering it wasn't Mordecai saying those words. "You don't know what you're saying, Mordecai" he said, softly.

"Oh, don't I!? There's a lot about me that you don't know, Skips! One of those things is that I could care less about your stupid past or your stupid girlfriend!"

They were both quiet for a minute. Skips was trying to comprehend what he had said. Did he really mean that? Or was it the demon talking? Mordecai was steaming and breathing heavily. Finally he exploded.

"You know what" he screamed. "Screw it! Screw you, screw Benson, screw Margaret, screw everybody! I could give a damn about any of you all. You guys are always teasing me about Margaret when the truth is that none of you guys can even score a decent girlfriend! And Muscle Man and Starla are the sickest things I've ever laid eyes on!"

"Who the hell are you calling sick" Muscle Man called out from below.

"Who the f***do you think you over-bloated sick pig" Mordecai retaliated. "Nobody wants to see the two of you doing whatever the hell you two do! And that little stunt yall pulled at that hot dog eating contest made me sick! I'm not even sure if that was legal!"

"Mordecai" Skips interrupted. "Calm. Down."

"No, you calm down! Oh f*** it! I'm out of here!"

And with that, Mordecai jumped from the roof and flew off into the distance.

"I didn't know Mordecai could fly" Muscle Man said, dumb folded.

"I didn't either" Skips said, worrying for his friend's sanity.

Meanwhile~

Mordecai was flying through the skies. He was so high up that he couldn't even see the ground.

"Why" he asked Louise. "Why did I say those things to Skips?"

"Because that's the way you feel. The way that we feel."

"But I don't have a problem with Skip's girlfriend. I actually feel bad for them."

"NO YOU DON'T" Mordecai Louise screeched back. "You can't stand them! To think Skips chose that little WITCH over me!"

Mordecai was so shocked by his her their outburst that he stopped flying and just floated in the air.

"What?"

"We're sharing the same mind, Mordecai" Louise said. "Do I really have to spell it out to you?"

Mordecai closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. This was pretty difficult as the high altitude kept him busy trying to keep his breath. Very vaguely, Mordecai could remember Louise and Skips staring lovely at each other in the moonlight. Skips reached behind him and pulled out a bouquet of flowers. Louise squeals and gratefully accepts the flowers. She sniffs them and sighs heavenly. Then she turns to Skips and wraps her arms around his neck. They kiss and Skips says "I love you." Louise replies with "I love you too." The scene mists over and then there's an older Skips and Louise. Louise is going on and on about something while Skips just looked bored and leans against his locker. Then Mona skips by and waves at Skips. Skips perks up and smiles back, waving wildly at her. When she's gone, he turns back and sees Louise staring at him with such intensity that he's almost scared. Almost.

"What" he asks.

"What" she mimics. "What? I'm tired of you staring at that Mona girl. Ever since you transferred here, you keep eyeballing here. You said you chose this school after you got expelled so we could finally spend some time with each other."

"Louise, I did. That was the plan."

"Yeah but now you can't keep your eyes off of her. Why?"

Skips looks down at his feet. He's quiet all of a sudden.

"Skips" she says. "Why?"

"I think I might be in love with her" he says quietly.

Mordecai pulls his head out of the memory and breathes heavily, realizing he had been holding his breath. And then he realizes he was raging with jealously. A thought formed in his head, one that made him one to hurl: was the jealousy for Louise… or for Skips? Mordecai shook his head at the thought. He looked below him and started flying downward. Eyeing the roof of an old abandoned restroom, Mordecai turned his flight pattern and ended up on top of here. He rubbed his hands through his hair and sighed, his emotions running wild. "What is wrong with me" he asked himself.

"Are you realizing your feelings for Skips" Louise asked.

"I don't have any feelings for Skips" Mordecai said through gritted. "This is all just one-one big misunderstanding. Skips is my friend. Nothing more, nothing less."

"He is not your friend" Louise screeched. "After all he did to me, you can't be friends with him."

Mordecai was about to ask what Louise meant when another memory penetrated his mind. He tried to push it away but the more he resisted the more clearer it all became.

Skips had just left the gymnasium and Mona was sighing to herself and skipped on over to meet with some friends. Little did she know, Louise had seen it all and was seething with envy. She ran out from behind her post and bursts out of the gymnasium. "I will have my revenge" she kept muttering under her breath. She ran eventually ran into Klorgbane. She looks into his eyes, full of hate and destruction. All of a sudden, Louise remembers the little skirmish between him and Skips, all the while forgetting her love for Skips, and smiles.

"You wanna get back at Skips" she asks.

Klorgbane just cocks an eyebrow and answers "aren't you his girlfriend?"

"I thought I was" she says. "Answer the question."

"Yeah. What of it?"

"You know Mona right?"

"Yeah?"

"Hurt her. That's all you gotta do."

And with that, Louise was gone, her reign of terror only beginning.

"You" Mordecai said, pulling out of his thoughts. "You told Klorgbane to kill her. And it wasn't an accident. He tried to kill her!"

"She stole my boyfriend" Louise said, as if that was all there was to it.

"That don't mean nothing. You stole the only one Skip's loved."

"He loved me" she exclaimed.

Mordecai shook his head. "No. There was only Mona. And you ruined that for him."

"Oh whatever. And I did you a favor."

"Me? What do I have to do with it?"

"If I hadn't killed her, Skips wouldn't have become immortal and you wouldn't have known him. And we BOTH know you wouldn't have liked that."

"I DON'T LIKE SKIPS" Mordecai yelled, pulling at his hair. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

A sly smile appeared on their lips and she said "I never said you liked Skips." Mordecai is silent for a minute before she continues.

"I'm going back in" she whispers. "But I won't be gone. I'll never be gone…"

And for the first time in what seemed forever, Mordecai had his thoughts to himself. He breathed heavily and shivered. He thought of all he'd been through in one day. Louise said she was gone, but was she really? He tried calling her in his head but she didn't answer. He couldn't detect her so he figure she really had retreated back into his head. Sighing, he looked up and saw the sun coming up. Coming up, he thought. How long had he been out? That didn't matter though. Mordecai looked up and tried to fly again but found he could not. How did he fly in the first place? He looked around and saw a payphone near the restroom. He crawled from the top of the bathroom and walked over to it. He pulled three quarters out from somewhere you don't want to really don't want to think too hard about and dialed a number he hadn't in quite some time. But Mordecai was desperate. Really desperate.

"Hello" a voice asked.

"Eiline" Mordecai said. "Can you come and pick me up? It's an emergency?"

'Bout fifteen to twenty minutes later~

"So what's up" Eiline asks, as she opens the car door. Mordecai crawls in and is greeted with heat. He realizes just how cold he is. He begins to shudder uncontrollably.

"Gosh, Mordecai, you look like you've been out all night long."

"That's pr-probably because I-I was."

"There's a blanket beneath the seat." He reached beneath the seat he was sitting under and found and dingy blue blanket. But who was he to judge. He wrapped it around him gratefully and sighed. "Thanks."

"No problem. Now what are you doing fifteen miles from the park on foot in an abandoned restroom-stop?"

"It's a long story."

Eiline looked up ahead of her. They were at least thirty to fifty minutes away from the park. Mordecai was lucky Eiline had been in the area after dropping off an old arcade game at the dump. "I've got time."

Mordecai was about to respond when a series of pain went through his body. He cried out in pain and he threw himself against the dashboard, his head throbbing in agonizing pain. He could feel Eiline bring the car to a sudden stop and her furry little hand on his back but he wasn't concerned about that. Louise was coming back and she was coming back hard on him like a bucket of barrels( that was a lame metaphor) Hey, dear. How about you say you let me out again? Her voice was soothing, almost hypnotic. But Mordecai squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fist. "NO" he screamed. But then another pain went through him, ending in his chest. Wheezing, Mordecai slid down onto the floor, Louise's voice penetrated his mind. You'll be sorry, Mordecai, she screeched, making his brain feel as if something sticking talons in and out of it. You think I'll leave just like that? Oh, my sweet stupid Mordecai. I'll never be gone. I'll always be a part of you I always have been and always will be. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD" Mordecai cried out as Louise's voice disappeared from his head again. He breathed heavily and brought his hand to his head. Then he peered out between his fingers and saw Eiline staring wide eyed at him. But the funny thing about it was that she didn't look surprised. Only concerned. Mordecai couldn't really blame her though when you really thought about it. I mean, every other day was like another nightmare. She extended her hand to which Mordecai graciously accepted.

"So what's the problem today" she asked.

"Uh, demon possession" Mordecai mumbled, sitting back in his seat and attempting to catch his breath. He closed his eyes, ignoring the flash of pink and red he would see occasionally.

"Somehow, this isn't weird for me" she replied. "And just how did you end up here?"

"Long story short, that demon's name is Louise. Apparently, she and Skips went out for a while but then he got feelings for another girl. Louise got jealous and sent Klorgbane after Mona. And for some reason, she's possessing me to get to Skips. Even if that reason is totally retarded."

Eiline was in deep thought. Mordecai found himself desperately waiting for her to answer. She always had some type of logical explanation for everything. But now, she looked like she was trying to solve the world's most complicated algebra problem. Suddenly, probably after picking up Louise's habit of emotional outbursts (he mentally growled at the thought), Mordecai felt like breaking down in tears. But that was around the time Eiline responded finally.

"So Louise's subconscious is inhabiting your mind" she asked.

"Yeah."

"So wouldn't that mean you feel what she feels?"

"Yeah..." Mordecai could see where she was going with this and he didn't like it.

"So… wouldn't that mean that you, um, you, uh, you know…" she trailed off.

"Like Skips? Yeah. Wait no! Uhh. I don't even know. She keeps telling me I do and I even felt jealous when she told me about Mona."

"Mordecai" Eiline took his hand in her small one. "It's okay. You don't like Skips that way. It's just her trying to get you to get closer to Skips so she can take him out. You need to stay strong."

Mordecai gave her small smile and said "gee, thanks Eiline." Then he felt anger raging within him. "You don't know what you're talking about" Louise screeched. "I DO love Skips and Skips has ALWAYS loved me!"

Eiline didn't look the slightest bit fazed. "Louise" she said in a very determined voice. "You and Mordecai are two completely different people. What Mordecai is feeling is only the effect of your remorse. I think you should let Mordecai back out."

To her surprise though, "Mordecai" just broke down crying.

"But this is the only way I will be able to be with Skips."

"No offense, but that's the dumbest idea I've ever heard. Skips and Mordecai are friends and that's it. And I'm pretty sure he already knows that you're possessing him so it wouldn't work out anyway."

"But my master promised me this would work" she whispered. "He said after I possessed Mordecai, Skips would realize his love for me and we'd live happily ever after."

"And now that you say it how does that sound?"

"LIKE A LOAD OF BULLSHIT!"

"Louise, I think you and Skips need to have a heart to heart conversation. But this has nothing to do with Mordecai. You need to leave his body for good."

"But I can't! I don't know how! He is the first person I have possessed. My master told me he'd figure something out when we got Skips to see how much he loves me. And that was only the side plan. Master's real plan was to have me possess him so that I could make him evil enough to awake bring back the rest of the Devil Worshippers."

"How about we make a deal?"

"What kind of deal?"

"You let Mordecai get back in control until we get back to the house. There we can talk to Skips and ask him if he knows how to get you your own body so you can have an actually real, civilized, and SANE conversation with him. And then maybe the three of you could figure the rest of this mess out. Okay?"

Louise looked hesitant at first. They sat in silence for a long time. But then she sighed and nodded eventually. Then she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them, it was clear Mordecai was back in control. He looked around wildly. He could see they were pulling into the park and he saw the employees all sitting on the steps, looking as if they hadn't gotten any sleep at all in the past night. What had happened? Mordecai looked to Eiline when she unlocked the door.

"It'll be okay" she said.

"Are you sure" he asked.

"To be honest, no. But we've got to look at the bright side, right?"

Mordecai nodded. Then he took a deep breath and stepped out of the car.

"Mordecai!" they all exclaimed, running toward him. But Mordecai noticed Skips still sat on the steps, his head down and his eyes avoiding his.

"Skips" Mordecai said walking to him. The white yeti turned his shoulder to him kind of though and grunted. "I-I'm sorry about what I said about Mona. I-I didn't mean it. I guess Louise's grip on me was a lot more powerful than I thought."

At the mention of Louise, Skips' head perked up. "Louise? You mean-?"

"Yes" Mordecai said, pushing back his excitement (he mentally growled again) at Skips mentioning her name and tried to ignore her earlier accusations of him having some feelings for him. "Your old girlfriend."

Mordecai, Skips and Eiline each kept sending each other glances until they all ended up staring at the ground. Eventually, Benson sighed and said "alright guys. I've got some jobs I need you to do."

"Aw" Rigby whined. "But I wanna see how this goes this goes down."

"Come on, bro" Muscle Man said before turning around. Everyone followed in pursuit and eventually Rigby did too. But not before turning to Eiline and whispering "keep an eye on him." She nodded and gave him a small wave as the raccoon scurried away.

"So" Skips said, sitting on the steps. "Where do you wanna start?" Eiline joined him on the steps and rubbed her temples. She looked to Mordecai and back to the steps and said "you gonna sit down or what?"

"No thanks" Mordecai said, ignoring Louise's pleas to join Skips. "I think Louise would get just a little too excited about that." God damn you, Louise said to Mordecai. Don't get your panties in a twist, he replied. You'll get your turn. I need to apologize to the things you made me say earlier.

Hey don't blame this on me! I didn't make you say anything! You said those things 'cause you're just as in love with him as I am!

I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM!

So you're telling me that you're not even the slightest bit interested in him?

Y-No! I don't know! Stop confusing me!

"Mordecai" Eiline interrupted their conversation. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" he mumbled, rubbing the morning crust out of his eye. "Louise is just REALLY getting on our last nerve."

"Our?"

"Sorry, sometimes I- never mind. What were you saying before I started talking to her?"

"I said where do you wanna start?"

"Oh, uh" he turned to Eiline. She got the hint and cleared her throat.

"How about how the jealousy thing" she whispered.

Skips turned to Mordecai, his eyebrow cocked. "Jealousy?"

Sighing, Mordecai closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the thoughts that had been swirling in his head since he first became possessed.

"Louise's mind has made me… feel the same way she feels."

"Uh, yeah I noticed that."

"No, I mean like in a weird way like, uh, like-"

"I understand, Mordecai" Skips interrupted. "It's perfectly natural for someone to develop… unwanted feelings when in this state of mind."

"Really" he sighed, relieved. "That's a relief."

"Maybe we can talk about why she's possessing you in the first place."

"Uh" Mordecai closed his eyes and he tried to concentrate. He reached a memory that seemed helpful but then a mental door appeared and Mordecai heard Oh no. You don't get to see THAT until I get a little alone time with my man. Mordecai just turned green and replied you are one sick ticket before pulling out of his thoughts.

"Well?"

"She's being stubborn and unreasonable. Eiline did she say anything while I was out?"

"Yeah. She said something about her wanted to get closer to Skips so he would love her again and her master wanted to make Mordecai evil for some reason."

"Maybe" Skips said. "Just maybe we could talk to Louise for a second." After seeing Mordecai's eyes light up, a sly smile slid across his face and he added "don't go getting too excited Mordecai."

Mordecai nodded, his face red. "I'll try to keep her under control. But I-I don't know if I can-" Mordecai's face lit up and he found himself walking towards Skips. Skips' eyebrows shot up and at this Mordecai reminded himself that he had to keep control and sat nine inches away from Skips. The wise ape sighed and Mordecai wondered just how their talk would go.

"Hello, Walks" Louise said. "It's been quite some time. Although I hear you go by Skips now."

"I think I heard Rigby say he needed help" Eiline mumbled, crawling from her place.

"What do you want, Louise" Skips asked. "Why are you doing this to my friend?"

"To be with you, love" she replied, chuckling nervously. "And I know this must be weird, hearing this from Mordecai's mouth, but don't think about that. Think about how we can be together now."

"Louise." Skips took what appeared to be Mordecai's hands in his own. "What we had is in the past. I don't think I'll ever love again. But if you're willing, I'd be happy to be friends."

Louise was quiet again. There were tears in her eyes. Then she stood up.

"Alright. I'd really, really, really like it if we could be more than friends. But… I think I can deal with that."

"Good."

"I don't think I can deal with being stuck in Mordecai's body though."

"Relax" Skips said, laughing a bit. "I'm pretty sure there's something I've got upstairs."

"Thanks, Skips" Mordecai AND Louise said, their voice sounding a lot like an echo.

A FEW MINUTES LATER!

"Alright" Skips said in his garage. Mordecai and Louise (still sharing the same body) sat on a small red pillow, eyes closed. While Skips was rummaging through his things, attempting to find something to get Louise out of Mordecai's body but back in her own, they were attempting to put their beef behind them.

Look, Mordecai, I just wanna apologize bout all of this. I know you ain't had nothing to do with it and maybe stealing your body wasn't such a good idea.

Yeah no stuff.

And I wanna say sorry bout forcing my feelings into your head like that.

Thanks. So can you get rid of them?

Get rid of what?

Are you even listening? These… feelings.

Oh those. I don't know how. I guess they'll go away when Skips get me back in my own body.

God this sucks.

"Hey I -" They turned to Skips who stopped suddenly and looked a bit confused. "Uh, who am I talking to right now?"

"Louise. What's up?"

"I think I might have found something."

"Well spit it out" Mordecai said, butting in.

"I assume this is Mordecai now."

"That WAS Mordecai."

"I'll be happy when this whole ordeal is over" Skips muttered walking towards them with a box.

"Is this one of those devil board games" Mordecai asked.

"Yes. Well, an anti-devil board game. It releases the devil from the body it's possessing."

"Don't forget we've gotta help Louise get her own body back."

Skips bit his lip and frowned in frustration.

"What" they both asked.

"Nothing, just that'll be a lot more difficult than just releasing her from your body and having her drift around the eternal void for forever" he replied as if he really couldn't care less.

Mordecai was on his feet in a millisecond. "HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT!? YOU CANT JUST LET HER GOING AROUND WITHOUT A BODY! WE ALL DESREVES A CHANCE AT LIFE JUST AS MUCH AS YOU DO!"

"Mordecai" Skips said slowly. "I know Louise's power is strong but you have to learn to ignore it."

He sighed and shook his head, trying to get his bearings straight. "Sorry" he said. "Sometimes I just lose it for a bit."

"That's okay. Now what we really need to do is figure out just how to get Louise's body back."

"How long will that take" Mordecai said, feeling his hope crumble.

"Uh, maybe a week or two?"

"WHAT?!"

"Mordecai, what did I just say? Louise you need to learn to control your anger."

"Uh, that wasn't me."

"It wasn't? Mordecai-"

"Would you just shut up? Ah!" A sharp pain hits Mordecai and he crashes to the ground. His vision goes blurry and he cries out in pain, almost like a howl. For a moment, Skips thought Louise was enforcing this pain onto his friend until he saw a tear fall from his eye. Mordecai would never let his pain show. Or, at least, not without wiping it away instantly. He walked to his friend(s) and tried to help but that was when Mordecai's back arch and he let out an ear splitting scream.

"Mordecai" Skips says, shaking his shoulders. His eyes are filled with such fear that Skips himself feels fear. But there was something about the way Mordecai's fear looked. Skips had seen that expression before. Thousands of years ago. Mordecai let out one last cry (this one cracking the windows and setting off a car alarm) before his breathing slowed and his eyes fluttered before closing completely.

"Mordecai" Skips whispered. "Mordecai…Louise? Come on, guys. Let me know if you can hear me."

Mordecai remained motionless on the ground. Skips took his wing and checked for a pulse (do birds have pulses?). He dropped it when he found none. Then he checked for a heartbeat. There was none.

There was a sudden banging on the window. He turned around and saw Benson, along with the rest of the park employees and Eiline, staring intently at the scene before them. "Skips" Benson said, muffled. "Skips, what's going on?"

Sighing, Skips let Mordecai's body drift to the ground as he got up and walked to his nightstand. He looked through it before finding the key to the garage door. It raised up and the group of worried friends rushed in.

"What happened" Eiline asked, after checking Mordecai's pulse.

"I don't know. He started screaming and blacked out."

"He's dead" Rigby whispered, earning a weird inhuman whimper from Pops.

"No. I don't think so. But I think I might know what's causing this."

"How about starting over" Hi Fives asked. "If we're going to have a funeral, I'm pretty sure we'd all like to know how he died."

"NO ONES HAVING A FUNERAL" everyone yelled, tired of him going on about death.

"But we should know what's going on" Rigby said. "If we're gonna fix this, we need to know what exactly we're dealing with."

"Basically, Mordecai is being possessed by my ex-girlfriend to get back at me and she's been planting her feelings in his head to get closer and she's been causing him pains to get him to do what she wants and now we're trying to get her body back but I think they might be in a coma right now."

They were all silent, letting this process. Mordecai's possession had taking a turn for the worst. What did this mean for their friend? Would he forever be in a coma? Or would he forever be forced to have to share his mind with a girl? So many questions, not enough answers.

"So" Rigby said. "Mordecai's crushing on you?"

Skips felt his cheeks heat up then stuttered "I, uh, well, yeah, kinda, sorta."

"So" Muscle Man said. "He's gay?"

"Guys, are we seriously discussing this" Benson asked, slapping his hand against his face.

"Oh, come on, Benson" Hi Fives said. "We all know that we wanna know."

"We will discuss THAT when we actually get Mordecai awake."

"Oh come on, Benson. Don't you think they'd make a CUTE couple" Rigby said.

"RIGBY" Skips shouted, his heartbeat racing and his face redder than a tomato.

"Cool it, guys. We have to figure out whose behind all of this." They all turned to Skips.

"It's a theory…but I think it might be Death."

"Why" asked Pops.

"We've got some experience in the past. If it's not him, I don't know who it is."

"So what about Mordecai?"

"I don't know. Hopefully, he'll come out of this…whatever it is he's in."

"Of all the people, who would've thought Mordecai would have been the one to have been possessed?"

"Yeah" Skips says quietly. "He didn't deserve this."

. . .

Looking around, Mordecai could see he was in that space again. He couldn't really call it a hallway now. It was too spacey. But he had to admit, he was tired of this. Every time he ended up there, he came out worse than before. Turning to his right, he saw Louise.

"Aw, come on" he moaned. "I thought things were going alright!"

"I did too" she mumbled.

"So then why are we here?"

"How should I know? He managed to keep me out of the loop of almost everything."

"And that's just the way I like it" a voice said.

Mordecai and Louise both turned, hands clenched into fists. They both sent each other a look that said, déjà vu before Mordecai yelled "who are you?! What do you want from me!?"

"Oh, Mordecai, do I have to spell it out for you? Surely, my assistant has told you. Oh, no wait. She can't cause she doesn't even know! Louise, bring me my prize."

Louise shifted her weight nervously and stared at her feet, as if they had suddenly become interesting.

"Louise. I will not ask of you again. Need I remind you of the deal?"

Mordecai turned to Louise. She had shown him multiple times of the kind of (painful) power she possessed when she was angry or upset or jealous. But now, that power and anger looked multiplied about a bajillion times.

"I have had some time to think of the deal" she says slowly. "And I do not want to be involved in it anymore."

The speaker was silent for a while, processing what she had just said. He considered ending her right then and there and just turning his subject (Mordecai) evil on his own. But then he rationalized that he needed her in case Mordecai were to have backed out during the process and seduction was needed. Sighing, he said "but Louise, don't you wish to reunite with Skips?"

"Skips" she said softly. "Does not love me. You used me just to get to him! I want nothing more to do with this! You're on your own, my EX-master."

With this, the speaker revealed itself. Mordecai stared at what appeared to be a cyborg as it stepped out of the fog. Something about him seemed familiar. A second passed and Mordecai knew who it was. The Night Owl! But that's not possible, he thought. All of the villains were sucked into the black hole at exit 9B. But there was no mistaking it. There was no mistaking that ugly butt chin and totally out of date sunglasses. But that was it that fell in the similarity pile. Everything else was robotic or half covered in robotics. Mordecai was about to tell that guy off, more nearly killing them more than once, when he flew over to Louise.

"I am, have always been, and ALWAYS will be your master" he yelled, choking her.

Louise struggled against his strength yet she knew she stood no match for him. Nevertheless, she managed to squeak out "you…are not…my master. You…are the…King of the….Turds!"

With one swift movement, the Night Owl threw Louise against some unseen surface that appeared to serve as a wall. She let out a groan and her eyelids fluttered before they closed and she disappeared.

"Well" the Night Owl said, clapping his hands together, making the sound of a thunder clap and making Mordecai jumped. "Now that THAT'S out of the way, let's get down to business."

"Where is Louise" Mordecai screeched. He then brought a hand to his throat, surprised at the sound he had just produced. He seemed to be doing a lot of strange things these days. The Night Owl saw Mordecai's reaction to himself and grinned evilly.

"It appears that you are still adjusting to Louise's effect on you" he says, choking back laughter.

"Oh, shut up" Mordecai retaliates, trying to keep his anger in check and his dignity (wasn't all that much though) intact. But with the thoughts running through his head, mostly feminine, this was considerably difficult.

"Mordecai, you do realize that we ARE in your head? I can hear everything you're thinking."

Mordecai's silent, his face red and trying not to think. Again, though, this wasn't as easy as it seems.

"Do not fret, Mordecai. Soon enough, with a little help, you will be back to your normal masculine self."

"Whatever" Mordecai said, putting his hand on his hip. After registering what he was doing however, he immediately slapped it down to his side, blushing uncontrollably. "Where's Louise" he repeated.

"Oh, she failed me so I banished her back to where she was before I retrieved her soul from the void. I will release her when I need her but until then, she will be just another lost soul without a purpose yet again."

"WHAT?! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!?"

"Huh." Night owl chuckled again. "Louise's seduction was a LOT more powerful than I thought."

"SHUT UP" Mordecai screeched yet again. "I AM PERFECTLY IN CONTROL OF MY BODY!"

"Not for long." He smiled his evil smile and pressed a button on his arm. "Minions, send me my reformed assistant."

There was a series of bleeps before Louise appeared beside the Night Owl. She no longer looked like her former self. She had bruises covering every inch of her body and her clothes were tattered. But what really scared Mordecai was that her former cheerful baby blue eyes were now pitch black, with a blank expression.

"Louise" Night Owl said, with a bitter smile on his face. "Who is your master?"

"Night Owl" she said in monotone.

"Excellent. And what is your mission."

"To seduce the subject and keep him in your grasp."

"Louise, no" Mordecai said, reaching toward her. When he grabbed her arm, he was met with a cold and spiritless feeling, the exact opposite of the feeling he had the last time they had touched. Then there was a shock and he pulled his hand back in surprise, staring wide eyed at her. She met him with a cold and blank stare.

"I did not want it to come to this" Night owl said, his arm on her shoulder. "But if she resisted, there was no use of the plan. We both know you wouldn't do my plan unless you were forced or… not in control of your actions."

"Louise is not a puppet" Mordecai spat. "She has a stronger willpower and will not control me so easily anyway."

"Oh, no I can't trust her to control you anymore. Too risky. No, I will be in full control. I don't know why I wasted all of this time using her. You know what they say: if you want something done right you've gotta do it yourself."

Mordecai instantly felt a rush go up his back. Unlike Louise, who had the pain get worse over time, Night Owl's pain came all at once. It knocked him off of his feet and the breath out of him. He looked up to Louise and saw she seemed to be coming out of her hypnotic state. She was swaying on her feet and holding her head in her hands. She fell to the ground and began to breathe heavily. Mordecai tried to reach out to her but was greeted with a new and even harsher pain. He held his stomach and cried out in complete horror. But it wasn't from the pain. He knew that the moment he became unconscious, Night Owl would have full and complete control over him. Of course, the pain didn't help him in his attempt to keep the world safe cause in about three seconds, Mordecai blacked out. But not before catching one last glimpse at Louise who looked to be in just as much pain and remorse as he was.

. . .

"No."

A series of groans and moans escaped from the group as they stood at the front door of Death. Literally. Instead of looking offended or VERY irritated, however, he just looked tired. This began to make sense to Skips when he saw Death's son, Thomas, at his foot. He had gnawed off his pants leg and there were signs that Death had been bitten by the little demon. Literally. Again. "I did not send Louise to possess that weird bird thing."

"And why should we believe you" Muscle Man asked.

"Cause only a complete baboon would try to possess the Enlightened One this time of the year. That damn eclipse could happen at any time and then we'd all be in trouble."

Skips' head perked up at this. "Mordecai is the Enlightened One?"

"Come on, Skips. Why else would someone possess him? You honestly didn't know?"

"No. I guess not."

"Hasn't he been showing the signs?"

"Um, what are you two talking about" Benson interrupted.

Skips and Death shared a knowing look before Death said "I don't trust mortals. You tell them." Then he said on the door step, pushed Thomas out of the way, and passed out.

The small, and strange, group gathered around the wise old yeti, ready to learn what he information he was about to bestow upon them. Clearing his throat, he began.

"There is a legend that one day the world will come to an end" Skips said, earning an eye roll and look saying we know THAT from Rigby. "Only, contrary to mortals beliefs, it will not come naturally. An evil demon since the beginning of time has been attempting to bring mortals to its knees. And since the dawn of time, it has been told that an Enlightened One will destroy this Demon. But he has never been found. Some say, he has been in hiding, afraid of facing his destiny. The signs are being able to bring upon the extraordinary out of the simple, the disability to withstand low temperatures, showing well leadership, amazing strength, kindhearted and truthful, and having courage. It never occurred to me though that he could be right under my nose. The worst time to try and take advantage of the Enlightened One would be during time when all of the planets are aligned, during which there is an eclipse and he is at his strongest so he can resist almost anything."

"Okay, so then why possess him now" Eiline asked. "Don't they know he'll be able to resist them?"

"Maybe its cause the Night Owl knows if they possess him before then, HE will be able to resist HIM" Death said. "Now can you all shut up so I can get some sleep!? It aint easy raising a demon ya know!"

They only stared at him. "What" he asked, irritated (there it is!)

"Maybe you SHOULD get some sleep" Skips said. "That kid must've knocked a few screws loose."

"Now what makes you say that?"

"The Night Owl is dead" Hi Fives said.

"No he's not. He was hiding out in some old cheap knock off with Louise and I guess he got out somehow."

"Uh oh" Rigby said. Everyone turned to him.

"Uh oh" Benson asked. "What do you mean uh oh?"

"Well… you see what happened was-"

"Spit it out, bro" Muscle Man said.

"About two or three days ago, Mordecai and I were up late. He said he wanted to pull an all-nighter. I asked him why and he said cause he couldn't sleep and was thinking of Margaret. So I went out and bought a forty eight case of soda pop and nachos and snacks. I don't know why, but Mordecai just sorta pigged out. He drank like half of the case in like ten minutes. I told him to take it easy and it got pissed. Then he finished the rest and started bouncing up and down and talking really fast. I guess it was a sugar rush or something. And remember that 'antique' mirror that I said never came?"

"Yes?" Benson could see where this was going.

"Well, funny story, he he. It DID come. Mordecai just jumped out the window and landed on the delivery guy. It broke and then he started twitching and passed out."

"RIGBY" they all yelled.

"Hey, hey look on the bright side" he defended.

"What's the bright side" Benson muttered.

"1. You can't blame me, cause he's the one who broke it so technically HE owes you money and 2. I got it on tape boy!"

"So, the real reason the boy's possessed is cause of himself" Death added, getting to his feet.

"Irony" Eiline mumbled.

"Alright" Death said, opening the door. "Come on in."

"Why?"

"If you're gonna stop that demon, you're gonna need some help. I've got some weapons out back."

"Gee, thanks" Skips said.

"Don't think too much about it. Tomorrow I'm gonna go back to thinking of every possible way of stealing your soul."

"I'd expect no less."

. . .

"Mordecai. Hey Mordecai wake up."

Mordecai's eyes flashed open. He sat up with a start and saw he was still in that weird abyss.

"Louise" he said in a hoarse voice, standing up. The task proved to be difficult and he started wheezing.

"Oh, Mordecai" she cried, jumping in his arms. A moment passed before Louise saw her error and jumped back. "Oh, s-sorry."

"It's cool." He fell back to the ground and closed his eyes, his mind racing. What Mordecai had been feeling towards Skips. Was it really for Louise? He closed his eyes and shut the thought out of his head in fear of Louise hearing, telling himself he'd work that out when he got his body back.

"Louise" he said. "The eclipse will be here in like three hours. Night owl told you I was the EO, right?"

She nodded her head, not seeing where her friend was going with this.

"Well, I suppose he thinks he can control me. But when that eclipse comes, it will rid my body of all intruders. You need to get out."

"I can't leave you here" she said, tearing up.

"I'll be fine. It is MY body."

"But where will I go? I have no body." Tears were streaming down her face and Mordecai was already on the verge of tears.

"Come on, don't do that. You don't know what you're doing to me."

"Sorry."

"Look. I figured it out. Skips has a spell, don't ask me how I know, that separates personalities and gives them their own bodies."

"I can't leave you though."

"I told you, don't worry about me."

"Just…be safe."

"I'll be fine." Louise pecked a kiss on Mordecai's cheek and ran off in the other direction, sobbing loudly. At the same time, Mordecai broke down crying. He honestly did not know if the Night Owl really would be gone. He only said that to protect Louise.

FIVE TO TEN MINUTES LATER!

It didn't take Louise long to find her way out. There was a huge door labeled EXIT in big old block red letters. She took each step cautiously, figuring Night Owl had set up booby traps. Surprisingly, he didn't. She rolled her eyes and pushed the door but found it was locked. Of course, she thought. Looking around, she saw no type of key to open the door. Even if she had, there was no way she'd be able to reach the keyhole that was at least fifteen feet high up in the air. She tried jumping but found it no use. Then she noticed something. The floor was cloudy, indicating clouds which meant there was something under it. She dropped to the ground peered out below. She could see Night owl walking out the front door of the house. With confidence, she pushed herself through, knowing she only had a few minutes before she's be stuck without a body forever and be forced to stumble around the void.

Skips' room was quite organized actually. She found the spell in no time and after adding the needed ingredients, she smiled. Louise was now faced with the ultimate problem: regret. If she hadn't agreed to helping Night Owl in the first place, Mordecai wouldn't be forced to have to live with the traumatizing experiences he had gone through. And Mona. Poor ,poor Mona. She didn't deserve to be killed. And to think this was all because of petty jealousy. Louise made a silent oath then that she would make it up to Skips, Mordecai, and anyone else she had hurt. With one swift motion, she brought the drink above her head and let it spill over her, feeling her new body (the pink and red one Mordecai had seen, disappearing forever) be formed.

…

The group, with the smell of Death lingering in the air (LITERALLY), drove in the cart to the park in a rush. The eclipse would happen in less than fifteen minutes. They would have been there sooner had the group not been picky about the weapons they each chose. When they arrived, they were all out of breath and agreed to never ever, NO MATTER WHAT, let Rigby drive again. But then Skips was shot in the chest with a blue blast of raw energy. They all looked up and saw "Mordecai" standing on the top of the roof, grinning wildly.

"The time of a new era has come" he shouts. Then the moon covers the sun and everyone takes cover under the cart. Eiline and Rigby help the white yeti under while the rest of the group worries for their two friends. But then the unthinkable happens. Louise rushes out the door, wearing a sparkly white dress. She faces the Night Owl, breathing heavily while the moon begins to take its place over the sun.

"Mordecai" she shouts. "You have to fight him! I know you lied!"

He stares wide eyed at the girl before him. She does not look like the usual intimidating and dark Red Bird) he saw before. Her dark features were gone. They were now replaced by a bright orange color and her dark pink features were now bright brown. She now had light brown hair. And the glint the moon was giving off made her dress even better. Mordecai peeked through but was pushed back down.

"Mordecai cannot hear you!"

"Don't lie to me!" She reaches in a pocket in her dress and throws something towards them. It splashes all over Mordecai and he begins to twitch. A dark cloud leaves his body and he falls off the roof. Rigby is not there to save him. Instead, Louise flies up and catches him mid-air before dropping to the ground.

"Mordecai" She whispered.

"Louise" he mumurs.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"I am well. And you?"

"To be honest, I feel like I got hit by a bus."

"Mordecai!"

They look up and see the whole group rushing towards them.

"Are you alright" Rigby asked.

"Yeah dude. Hey Benson, can I sleep in tomorrow? I feel like hell."

"Sure. Take as much time as you like."

"Louise" Skips asked. "You're back!"

"And I'm better than ever" she says softly.

La de da de dad da de da dooby doo doo doola!

The next couple of days were normal. Well as far as normal goes for the world of Regular Show.

Mordecai was up and on his feet again in three days. He was ready to get out though after day one but Skips and Benson suggested he stay in bed longer. He probably would've ignored them had Louise hadn't agreed with them. And after this, Skips spoke to Mordecai about his powers and he began to help Mordecai learn more of his origins. In the thirteen minutes they'd practiced his summoning powers, Mordecai had blown thirty holes into the garage before the old man called it a day.

Eiline invited Louise to live with her and eventually landed a job at the coffee shop and helps around the park just for the heck of it. She and Skips patched up their old past and are now good friends, nothing more nothing less. She has walked away from her past as a Devil Worshipper and now helps Skips train Mordecai with his powers as she is a sorceress. She and Mordecai are discovering their feelings for each other but find it hard putting it into words. Until one day…

Mordecai vaguely recalls Louise looking for something in the gutted. While cleaning the gutters, he digs and digs so much he has to stay even after their job is done. Then he finds it: a golden pocket watch. He finds Louise and shows this to her. She squeals in delight and hugs him. She reaches in her purse and pulls out an old camera, taking a picture of the two and placing it in the opening. Then Louise finds herself staring in the blue jay's eyes. Mordecai is the same. He brings his wind to her face and smiles as he puts the necklace on her.

"Mordecai" she says.

"Yes" he replies.

"I think I'm over Skips."

"That's nice." Then he closes the space between them and kisses her.

"Aw!" They look up and see Death on his motorcycle. "Aint that the SWEETEST thing? Almost makes me wanna cry. Almost."

"Ricky, what are you doing here" Louise says.

"Ricky?"

"What, do you really think someone names their kid Death?"

"Someone named their kid Rigby."

"I heard that" Rigby says, hanging out their bedroom window.

"Anyway" Death says. "I'm here cause your little raccoon friend, what's his name Ronnie-"

Mordecai and Louise share a look, smiling a bit at the irony.

"-just made a bet with a warlock and lost."

"And…"

"The deal was if he lost, he had to jump into a volcano. Later!"

The newly formed couple shared a look as Death created a portal and disappeared before running after him and- well THAT'S a story for another day.~

Hey, guys, I know I been gone for while. I been reading Reg Show fics so that's where I got the idea to do one on something that hasn't really been covered. And don't go thinking its weird that Mordecai dates a girl that's as old as Skisp cause that happens in vampires stories ALL the time so shaddup and deal wit it. Anyway, I like my storu line for this so I might continue this. No. I WILL continue this. And I know the ending is rushed. The reason for this is cause I knew if I didn't finish this TODAY I was gonna drop it. And for those of you waiting for the next chapter of Mistakes and Misunderstandings, it should be up soon. Lates!

Sophia DragonEgg


End file.
